obsession
by thekittypet4life
Summary: i really like this pairing) she was his obsession, his unhealthy habit, his secret love...his dirty little secret.


~Jack's POV~

"Spin around for me" I sit with my sketch pads and various shading and outlining pencils around me. The young lady in front of me only smiled and twirled around; giving me a view of her pale blue sun dress. Nothing. Nothing at all. I get no inspiration from her. I sigh "you can leave now" I could tell she was offended but I honestly didn't care. I push my art supplies away and lay down. Just then my temporary room mate stormed in. "hey is someone mad?" I question.

"shut up Jack!" the boy,Damian, was in no mode for my teasing and judging from appearance I could tell why. His hair was no longer its sky blue color but was a forest green. (think of Kyoya's) "Zeo switched my shampoo with this stupid hair dye!" he fell backwards onto his bed. Who was that girl leaving our room?"

"oh, just some girl I was hoping I could find inspiration from..."

"she seamed angry and offended"

"she probably was" I close my eyes; deep in thought. After several minutes of silence Damian sat up.

"hey if you have no inspiration what were you doing all night last night?"

"well..." what do I say? I ask my self "just drawing a person"

"who?" he just had to ask, didn't he? I bite my lip; debating weather of not I should answer him. "Well, i'm waiting"

"that girl...you know..from Gan Gan Galaxy" I could feel my face heat up as it turned a light pink color. My eyes follow the boy as he walked to my desk; picking up a note book and opening it.

"i must admit these are good but you seam to be obsessed..." he trailed off as he flipped through the pages. He stopped with a light blush. "Jack this is strange I mean shes obviously way younger than you" I knew which drawing he had found. "i mean just the fact that you think of her in poses such as these ones...is just plain disturbing"

"i don't think of her like that day in and day out that's just from a dream I had!" I snapped. I was getting tiered of this conversation.

"but still!...it's not right she's what like thirteen and your sixteen-" I cut him off.

"seventeen"

"what?"

"i'm seventeen my birthday was last month"

"JACK! Thats even worse your seventeen! Thats four years older! FOUR!" he turned to face me. "You better get over this obsession soon."

"yeah yeah" I yawned and rolled over not even phased by his outburst.

The next day wasn't any better either Damian had told Zeo who was discussed at the thought. Every where I went someone was there to try to talk me out of my obsession.

"hey! Where are you going?" zeo stood by the exit of H.D Academy.

"just for a walk" I fed up with them "if you follow me I'll make sure you never see day light ever again"

"..."

finally I can have time to my self. I shoved Zeo out of my way and walked down the streets of America; not really going any where. I blow a strand of hair from my face "I don't have an obsession" I mumbled under my breath "Faust has an obsession...he's over there spinning twisted tempo all day I swear the guy doesn't sleep"

"Panda's! Panda's! Panda's!" I heard a familiar voice shout with total excitement. It was that Masamune kid.

"calm down Masamune. Can we at least get too the zoo first?" the maroon haired girl sighed.

"madoka" I smiled and quickly hid myself behind the near by tree.

"i know but I can't wait to see the panda's!" he beamed with joy.

"whats up with you and panda's?"

"thats a story for another day madoka! Right now I have to see the Panda's!" he ran toward the zoo.

"hey! Wait for me!" she chased after him.

I smiled "so breath taking." after that I made my way back to the Academy. It was dark y the time I got back.

"where have you been!?" Damian bolted from his bed and up to me.

"i just went for a walk...gosh" I began to change into my night cloths "i'm tiered so leave me alone for a while; will ya?" I flopped onto my bed in relief "its been such a long day" I whined as my eye lids slowly feel closed; forcing me into a deep sleep.

I opened my eye's expecting to see my room but instead I saw only a familiar face "M-Madoka" I locked at her up and down and blushed. Was this a dream? That I wasn't sure of. Did I care? No, No I did not. I had this girl pined under me. I lean down and force my lips on top of hers she tries to push me way but I overpower her with ease. Tears had threatened to fall when I pulled away. Some of my blue lipstick had smeared onto her lips. With a smirk playing on my lips my hands made their way around her body. The tears in her eyes fell when I began to pull on her skirt...

I bolt up; sweat fell down my forehead and neck. "That was way to real" I sigh. I look at Damian's sleeping figure. Familiar and unwanted emotions over came my body, sadness, sorrow, shame. All the emotions I pushed aside when I left home came flooding back. Sadness from my brothers death, sorrow for how my parents felt when I left them, and shame for the dirty dreams and thoughts of madoka. I didn't want them to take over but they did and tears flooded my vision and burned my eyes.

It all hit me like a giant hurricane of emotions. I knew my obsession wasn't going to leave me alone ever. The shame would never leave my mind as I fantasize of her.

Madoka Amano was and always will be my obsession ,my unhealthy habit, my secret love.

My dirty little secret.


End file.
